Based on growth of electronic communications industry, various electronic devices are mass produced. While a design of an electronic device varies depending on its usage, an electronic device typically can indicate an assembly which electrically connects and organically drives a plurality of electronic parts.
The electronic parts in the electronic device are interconnected in various fashions. Mostly, a connector is widely used to facilitate the connections between the electronic parts. Such a connector is not limited to the electronic device and is also used to interconnect an electronic device and another electronic device.
In the related art, two connectors can be connected incorrectly and thus the electronic device is subject to malfunction.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.